The Old Friend
by Lmqcrazii95
Summary: Pretty short, but it's not a oneshot. still, i hope you'll like it.
1. Becky

**K guys. I'm gonna continue the other story I started, it's just that I wanted to make up a story when Lightning and Sally were just a couple. Enjoy!**

It was the afternoon. Lightning and Sally just came out of the Cozy Cone since they heard a lot of noise outside. Outside were a million customers! As in, the town was filled with customers!

"Wow," Lightning said. "There has to be over 100 customers!"

"Yeah," Sally agreed. "I've never seen this place so crowded before!"

All of a sudden, two cars were making their way very fast between the couple which almost made Sally trip until Lightning stopped her from falling.

"Hey!" Lightning called after them "Watch where you're going!"

"Whoa!" Sally said. "Thanks."

Lightning laughed.

"You know," Lightning started to say. "The place is gonna be crowded for a while. So uhh, how about you and me going for a short drive?"

"Stickers," Sally started to say sighing. "I don't think I can. I mean, what if there are customers at the Cozy Cone? I can't just leave it unemployed."

"Aw come on Sal," Lightning begged. "It'll only be for a short while. Please?"

Sally started to laugh. "Oh Lightning, don't start to pout! Oh fine, let me just put a "Be Right Back" sign."

"K." Lightning said watching her leaving for a moment. He turned for a second to watch Sally, until he heard someone say his name behind him.

"Lightning?"

Lightning turned around with his eyes widened. The car was that said his name was a red 2007 Mercedes-Benz SL-Class.

"Lightning McQueen, is that you?" she asked again.

Lightning blinked in disbelief. "Becky?" he asked.

Becky had a big smile on her face and her hazelnut eyes widened.

"Wow, Becky!" Lightning exclaimed getting closer to her.

"I can't believe it's you! It's been such a long time!"

"It sure has!" Becky said looking at all of his stickers. "Wow, you really changed! I mean, first at school, you were just Lightning McQueen the fastest car on track. But now you're Lightning McQueen…the racecar!"

"Yeah!" Lightning said. "So what brings you here?"

"Well," Becky started. "You know how I always wanted to travel around, and I decided that Route 66 would be a peaceful place. But it looks more crowded than peaceful today!"

Lightning laughed.

"But what brings you, the famous racecar in a town like this?" Becky asked.

"Wait, so you never knew I live here?" Lightning asked.

"You do?" Becky asked. "Well, like I said, I've been traveling around a lot. And in some countries, they didn't really talk about American racing. So why did you choose this place to live in?"

"Uhh, it's kind of a long story." Lightning said.

Hmm, maybe she should watch the movie! XD

"And actually, I have a lot of friends here, but there's someone I want you to meet. She should be here in a second."

Becky hesitated when Lightning said _she._

"Hey Stickers…" Sally said coming back. Her tone went down when she saw Becky.

"Stickers?" Becky asked.

"Uh, Sally, this is Becky. We used to be best friends in middle school." Lightning said introducing his old friend.

"Hi!" Becky said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Sally said back with a smile.

"So, are you two friends, or…" Becky started to ask.

"Uh, no. Sally's my girlfriend." Lightning said.

"Oh!" Becky said. "That was my second guess! Heh, it should have been obvious. You two look like a good couple!"

Sally smiled.

"Uh, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a can of oil." Said Becky.

"K, bye." Lightning said. When Becky left, Lightning looked at Sally she was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked.

Sally looked up at him. "Oh…nothing. I'm fine, really."

Lightning looked at Becky and back at Sally.

"Is it something about Becky?" he asked.

Sally looked up at him again. "No! No it's not her! I'm totally fine with her."

Lightning knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Sally," Lightning said. "Is she bothering you?"

Sally looked up at him once more and sighed. "Well," she started to say. "Lightning, I trust **you**, it's just…I'm not so sure about _her_."

Lightning sighed. "Sally, I know Becky. She wouldn't be jealous about you. Besides, you know I would never put ANY girl in front of you." He said nuzzling his girlfriend.

"I know." Sally said smiling. Then she looked at her boyfriend and shared a kiss with him.

"Now," Lightning said unlocking his lips. "Let me beat you up the mountains!" Lightning went as fast as he could to the spot where they would take their drive.

"Oh no you don't!" Sally said racing after him.

The two were laughing and racing out of town making their way from the customers. Becky saw them pass her while she was at Flo's. She sighed and then said,

"I guess she's better than me."


	2. Tell It Like It Is

After a while, the couple came back from their drive. They were pretty tired when they got back.

"Wow, I'm beat!' Sally said panting.

"Yeah," Lightning said panting as well. "Let's get a drink."

Sally nodded and they both went to Flo's. Becky was still at Flo's, but she wasn't getting oil or anything. She was just at the corner of the building, just staring at the customers come and go.

When the two cars got their drinks, Mater came near Lightning.

"Hey buddy!" he called.

"Hey Mater." Lightning said.

"Lightnin, where have ya been?" Mater asked. "I haven't seen you since dis mornin!"

"Well, I went on a little drive with Sally." Lightning answered.

"Yeah, for about a half hour!!" someone called out. The three cars didn't know who it was, but some other cars knew it was Becky who said it.

"Ok," Lightning said.

"Anyways," Mater said handing him an envelope. "You got some mail."

With that, Mater left. Lightning looked at the envelope. His eyes widened and then he opened it.

"Who's it from?" Sally asked looking at the letter.

"It's from my parents." Lightning answered.

"Oh." Sally said. "You know, we never met each other's parents yet!"

"Yeah, well you're gonna meet mine tomorrow." Lightning said reading the letter. It said.

**Dear Lightning,**

**Me and your father has been traveling around Route 66 for a while and thought we can meet you tomorrow and see how everything is! So we'll both see you tomorrow at 3! **

**Love,**

**Mom**

"They're coming tomorrow?" Sally asked reading it too.

"Yeah." Lightning said reading it over again. Then he looked over at his girlfriend. "Ya nervous?"

"Well," Sally hesitated. "Ok, a little!"

Lightning laughed. Then he started to nuzzle her. "Don't worry, they'll **love** you."

Sally smiled.

* * *

It was the next day. Yesterday, Lightning told the town's folk that his parents were coming and they spruced up the town. Now it was 5 to 3 and the town had no messes, no misplaced tires, everything was cleared except for a couple of customers coming and going. And for Becky, she checked in at the Cozy Cone for a while. That made Sally a little suspicious. 

"So," Sally said coming next to her boyfriend.

"You're parents are coming pretty soon."

"Yeah, I know." Lightning said. "I hope they don't treat me like I'm a kid anymore!"

The two laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go in front of the street to see if they'll come now." Lightning said.

"Ok. I can go get them some drinks" Sally said going to Flo's.

"Ok." Lightning said back.

So Lightning went to the front of the road to see if his parents were coming any soon since it was now 3 to 3. Suddenly, Becky came near him.

"Hey Lightning." She said going next to him.

"Hey." Lightning said putting his eyes back to the road.

"Sooo…" Becky started to ask kicking a rock with her tire.

"Whatcha waiting for?"

"Well, my parents are coming pretty soon and I just want to come up here so they won't get lost here."

Becky laughed lightly. "So what was that thing yesterday, when Sally called you 'Stickers'?"

"Oh, that's my nickname. But she only calls me that." Lightning said.

"Oh." Becky said. Now, the two cars fell silent. Sally, from Flo's was secretly watching them.

They didn't really know what to talk about. Becky wanted to talk about something, but the time to talk about was a pretty uncomfortable. Then she finally said,

"Well, I guess I'll catch ya later."

"K, bye." Lightning said while she was driving away. While Becky was driving away from the front of the street, she was thinking to herself,

_Darnit! I gotta talk about it with him SOMETIME! But this the most stupidest time to talk about it!_

Meanwhile, Lightning was still staring out the street watching cars coming into town, but none of them were his parents.

All of a sudden, her someone call out his name,

"Lightning!!"

Lightning saw the person who called his name. It was his mom and his dad behind her. They came near him and his mom nuzzled him.

"Hi Mom." Lightning said when she went back in front of him.

"Oh honey!! It's been SUCH a long time since we've seen you. Well, besides on TV!"

Lightning laughed.

"Good to see ya son." Said Lightning's dad.

"Hey Dad." Lightning said.

"So Lightning," said the mom taking him down the road into town.

"How is everything?"

"Well, you know, everything's good. Oh, and there's someone I want you to meet."

"Ooohh!! Is it a _special someone?_"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Hold on, I'll get her." Lightning said going to the Cozy Cone.

Lightning's mom faced his father.

"Our little Lightning has grown up so fast!" she said proudly.

He nodded. Then, Lightning came back with Sally holding the drinks on a tray.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Sally." Lightning said introducing her.

"Hi…ohhh." Said his mom. Her tone went to happy from disappointment. That confused Sally and Lightning.

"I mean, uhh." She said recovering. "Hi! You can call me Mandy."

"I'm Jack." Said Lightning's dad.

"Nice to meet you." Sally said putting her smile back on and handing the parents the drinks.

"So," Mandy started to ask taking a drink. "How long have you two been dating?" Mandy started to take a sip.

"Mmm, about 3 months." Lightning said.

Mandy spat the oil out. "And she hasn't met me that long!?"

The couple hesitated. "I'm sorry ma'am," Sally said cleaning up the mess with a rag she had on the tray.

"It's just that, I've been very busy at the Cozy Cone and-"

"Pardon?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, the Cozy Cone is a motel I own. It's over there." Sally said pointing at her workstation.

"Oh…nice place." Mandy said wiping her mouth from the oil.

"Thank you." Sally said finishing the mess. "And you guys can stay there for a while if you want. You know, on the house."

"Oh, that's nice of you." Said Mandy. "Well, where do you live Lightning?"

"Oh, I live with her." He answered not knowing exactly what he said. His mom's eyes widened.

"No no no, not like that! I mean, uhh, I live in one of her motel…cozy…cone…things." Lightning said nervously.

Mandy hesitated a little. "I see." She said.

Sally looked back at the Cozy Cone and saw that there were a few customers there.

"Uhh, Stickers," she started to say. "There's some customers I have to take care of. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Lightning said. Then she looked back at his parents.

"It was nice to meet both of you."

"My pleasure." Mandy said.

"Bye." Sally said leaving. Lightning looked back at his parents.

"Stickers?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, that's the nickname Sally calls me. So… what do you think about Sally?"

"Well Lightning," Mandy started to say. "She's very...oh Lightning, I'm not going to lie to you."

That made Lightning's face confused.

"She's very………very small."

Lightning's face got even more confused now. "Small?" he asked.

"Mom, a LOT of Porsches are small! You're gonna judge her by her size?"

"Well, it's not just that honey. Remember your neighbors when you were in middle school?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well, they were also Porsches and…they weren't very nice to us."

"Mom, you threw a wrench at the wife's hood!"

"Well I had to! She was being a pain!"

Meanwhile, Sally was done taking care of the customers and decided to go back to Lightning. But the look on his and his mom's faces stopped her and made her decide to listen from where she was, where they couldn't see her.

"And what was that thing behind her?" Mandy continued to ask "Was that a tattoo?"

"Yeah. So what? A lot of girls have tattoos."

"Yeah, PUNK girls have tattoos!"

That made Sally gasp.

"Punk!? Mom, Sally's not punk, you don't know anything about her!"

"Well I don't have to get to know her dear. You can tell just from the look of her!"

Mandy's words were beginning to hurt Sally and made her worried if what she said was true.

"What are you talking about!? There's nothing wrong with Sally!"

"Except for her voice! What's wrong with it? She sounds like she's over 40…is she?"

"No!" Lightning yelled. His mom was making him angry. "Sally has a beautiful voice."

"Yeah, for a grandmother!" Mandy joked.

Tears were forming in Sally's eyes.

"Mom, why are you being so mean to her when she's been nothing but nice to you!?"

"I'm not Lightning. It's just, I want you to be sure you're making the right choice!"

"What!? Look Mom. I am NOT you're little boy anymore! I am 25 years old and Sally is my true love. You can NOT tell me who to love and how to live my life!"

Mandy hesitated for a moment thinking about something else.

"Whatever happened to Becky from highschool?"

Lightning stopped his anger for a minute. "Becky Romano?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mandy started to remember. "She used to be your girlfriend, why did you let her go?"

Sally's tearing eyes widened and she gasped when Mandy said _girlfriend._ Lightning told her that they were just old friends!

"Mom, you know that she had to move, I didn't dump her."

"Ohh, I understand. So you wanted to have another girlfriend and you couldn't find one so you just chose a cheap one."

Sally gasped. Those were meanest words from the conversation.

"WHAT!?!" Lightning asked furiously.

"Mom, why do you hate her!?"

"I don't Lightning, I'm just saying…you can do better."

And with that, Mandy left.

"THERE'S NO ONE BETTER THAN SALLY!! NO ONE!!" Lightning called after her.

"YOU'RE WRONG MOM, **WRONG!!!**"

Lightning looked at his dad who didn't follow Mandy.

"Dad?" he asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Jack said. He left to follow his wife.

Lightning sighed. He couldn't believe his mom didn't like Sally at all. Sally, who was silently crying drove up a little bit so Lightning could hear her say,

"You lied."

Lightning turned around. He saw Sally crying from his mom's harsh words. Lightning didn't know what exactly to say.

"Sally, I"

"You told me Becky was your old friend and you lied."

Lightning hesitated while Sally asked,

"Why?"

Lightning sighed again. "Look, Sally, if I told you that she was my old girlfriend, I thought it would be uncomfortable for you for me to talk to Becky and tell her that we're just friends now."

"Lightning, I don't care about that. I just care that you lied to me."

Again, Lightning sighed sadly. Then he went next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Lightning, you always tell me to trust you, but it's really _you _who should trust _me._"

Lightning hesitated. _Yep, that is true._ He thought.

"Ok," Lightning said kissing her side. "I trust you."

But Sally still wasn't smiling. She was sniffing from her tears.

"I can't believe you're mom doesn't like me. My voice doesn't sound old, does it?"

"No, of course not! You have a beautiful voice Sally."

Sally did a tiny smile at her boyfriend's compliment.

"You see, my mom is the type of car that says mean things to another person just so she'll good about herself and think she's perfect."

"Like Chick?"

The two laughed. But Sally was still upset about Lightning's mom.

"Sally, I promise you that I won't let anyone, not even my mom, to say mean things about you anymore. I'll continue to talk to her, and everything will be ok. I promise."

Sally smiled and looked up at her boyfriend. She's very happy to have a very lovingly and protective boyfriend like Lightning.

But he used to be Becky's…

**Mandy's mean!!!!!! Yeah, and what about Becky? What is she gonna do? Imagine how difficult it must be for her try to talk about it with Lightning! Geez…**


	3. Just Friends

It was a while later. Lightning and Sally found his mother and father at Flo's. They drove up to Mandy furiously.

"Mom." Lightning said angrily. Mandy ignored him.

"Mom, I'm serious. We have to talk."

"I don't have to Lightning." Mandy said looking away.

"Why don't you just shutup and listen!?!?" Sally exclaimed angrily. Mandy's eyes widened surprised and _she_ started to get angry as well.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just telling it like it is!" Sally said back. "It SHOULD be your favorite thing to do!"

"It is not!" Mandy lied.

"Oh, so you're just a cheap critic?"

"Excuse me!?"

"See!? Now you know how I feel! I'm just a cheap car, aren't I?"

"Is this how you talk to your parents miss!?"

"No but that's how you talk about people you don't even stop and get to know!"

"Listen young lady. If you EVER want to be with my son, you HAVE to change your attitude!"

"Well if you ever want him to be HAPPY, you have to treat me like an actual person!"

"Well maybe my son can be happy with someone with MANNERS!"

"You know what Mandy McQueen? Everyone in this world is not perfect. You cannot judge someone by how they look or how they do something. You cannot say they're too mean or too nice if you haven't stopped and get to know that person. You have to meet someone before you rate someone. And I have no idea how you and Lightning have a relative resemblence 'cause Lightning's heart is a heart of gold and you..."

Sally sighed. "I know you do too, you're just not showing it."

Mandy hesitated. Then she looked over at her son.

"Sorry, but it's true Mom." Lightning said. "You insult someone or backtalk about someone, and you've never even known that person. You've done it to our neighbors, you've done it to my friends, you even did it to your best friend when you finally saw her again after 10 years."

Mandy didn't say anything. She felt like the most stupidest car in the world. Then she looked over at Sally again.

"I'm sorry Sally." she said. "You really are a wonderful girl. It's just...I have to get to know you better."

Sally smiled. "You can. And you can still stay at the Cozy Cone for free if you still want."

"No it's fine. We don't have to bother you guys. We're have to leave in about 2 hours anyway."

"Why? Where are you going?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, we just have to see some old friends, that kind of stuff."

"Ok. So we'll see ya later."

"Bye sweetie."

Lightning and Sally left Flo's and were going back to the Cozy Cone. Lightning's eyes widened.

"Wow! You really said something back there Sal! I didn't even have the guts to talk to my mom like that!"

Sally laughed. Then her face went serious. "Ok, we got that done. Now you have to talk to Becky.

* * *

Becky was at Flo's, once again at the corner just staring at random cars. Then, Flo went next to her. 

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no thank you." Becky answered.

Flo knew something was wrong with this girl. "Aren't you Lightning's friend? Becky?"

Becky looked back at her. "He told you?"

"No, I'm just a good eavesdropper."

They both laughed. Then Becky sighed.

"So," Flo started to ask. "Is everything ok with you?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Really."

Flo nodded and was about to drive off until Becky stopped her saying, "OK OK!! There IS something wrong!!"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, but I have to talk about it with Lightning mostly."

"Why?"

Becky hesitated and sighed. "I'm...his old girlfriend. But it's so difficult to talk about it right now because of Sally!"

Flo's eyes widened. _His old girlfriend!? Boy, this IS difficult._

"Well," Flo started to ask. "Do you still feel that way about him, or do you just want to be friends now?"

"That's the thing! It's been such a long time, and I'm not so very sure."

Flo sighed. "Well, just try to talk to him and settle things out."

Becky looked up. "Ok. Thanks uhh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name!"

"Flo."

"Oh, **you're** the owner? Oh. Well, thanks for the advice."

So Becky drove to the Cozy Cone.

* * *

"Becky?" Lightning asked. She was in her cone and she opened it's door. 

"Yeah?"

"Got a minute?"

She nodded and drove out of her cone. "Actually," she started to say. "I wanted to talk to you too."

"Really?" he asked. "Ok, then you can go first."

"No, you go ahead."

"No, really,"

"I insist."

Lightning hesitated. "Ok, I'll go. Umm, I wanted to talk about our, uhh...our relationship."

"Oh, umm, that's what I wanted to talk about too."

"Really? Well, uhh, ok, it's been a very long time since we were a couple."

"Yeah, and I see that you've moved on."

"Mmm, yeah. Have you?"

Becky didn't say anything. "You mean a, a guy?" she finally asked.

"Yeah."

Becky didn't have one, but she didn't want Lightning to think she likes him, (which she isn't really sure about yet) so, she just said,

"Well...no. No I don't."

"Oh." Lightning said. Now the two cars fell into uncomfortable silence.

"Sooooo," Becky said.

"Soo," Lightning repeated. "We're just friends now?"

"Yeah, of course. Just...friends."

"Sooo, I guess I'll see ya later."

"Actually, I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I've been traveling around a lot and, I wanna keep on track. Thanks for letting me stay awhile."

"No problem."

Becky put herself in reverse and was heading in her cone.

"Tell everyone I said bye."

"Ok."

Becky close the door. It was getting pretty late, so Lightning went in his cone as well.

**Well, that's pretty much it. I can't think of anymore for this story since my head already thought up of another story! Soo, I guess Her New Dream will have to wait awhile. :D**


End file.
